1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an illumination device, in particular to an assembled type lamp wall that is conveniently assembled and extended by users and capable of conveniently allowing the user to regulate angles of lamp panels.
2. Description of the Related Art
As everyone knows, nutrient required for growing plants is synthesized by relying upon photosynthesis. Proper illumination may affect physiology reaction of plants. In a process of culturing plant tissues, semi-sealed cultivate environment is necessary to prevent the intrusion of outside pollution sources. Under the semi-sealed condition, proper illumination deeply affects the quality of tissue cultivation.
So far, a conventionally frequent-used illumination system is to construct a truss structure as a scaffold onto a region of cultivating plants. Several illumination lamps then are disposed on the truss structure. A purpose of controlling illumination condition can be achieved by means of irradiating the region of cultivating plants through light sources generated by the illumination lamps.
The foregoing illumination light sources are suitable for planar cultivation manner since normal light beam is unable to generate illumination effect for the rear region of shielded articles. Consequently, the utilization of ground space may be waste. Moreover, to satisfy the demand of straight type cultivation, the illumination lamps can be arranged at sides of plants. Since a structural body for use in supporting the illumination lamp lacks of quickly and stably installing the illumination lamp and the design of regulating the illumination lamp. The angle and location of illumination source may not be easily changed according to actual demand. Consequently, the practicality and convenience may not be obviously improved.